Sleeping With The Enemy aka SWTE
by Rayne Maker
Summary: Harry Potter has returned to the 6th year of his Hogwarts education. After his 5th year, it's hard for him to imagine that anything else would be worse. It turns out, though, that Harry's attitude has been affected...making him a friend who's been SWTE.
1. Default Chapter

Her designer shoes caused echoes on the floor that bounced off of the walls causing sound to inflate the empty and dreary halls. The school term was a good month and a half away so the students were safe at their houses, or playing in their yards while the teachers were busy wrapping up last minute affairs before they were to report to the school to start planning their student lessons. _'It's scary to imagine that 17 years ago I walked these halls myself. I swore then that I would never return to these halls where so many memories haunt me and plague me. _She turned a corner. _I cannot believe that no one was waiting for me at the entrance. For all they know I could've been a stranger and possibly could've been foreign to this country. Unfortunately for me, I know these halls too well. _She observed a staircase switching it's place out of the corner of her eye. _Though, at the moment, I am extremely happy to know where I am going, for a folly at Hogwarts would doom you to endless years of wandering.. _

After a minute amount of moments, she was approaching the door in the wall that she had been searching for. On either side of the door she saw the Gargoyles' eyes glaring at her, just daring her to try and enter the doors without permission from their master. However, she knew just how to gain access to the room. She always had. In truth, she'd spent a considerable amount of time in the office on the other side of the door.

"I am Adalia Devlin. I have an appointment with the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore."

As if she had spoken some magical password, the Gargoyles' eyes gleamed and the door slid open allowing Adalia to enter. She followed the path of the winding stairs and soon heard the distinct sound of a quill dragging across a piece or parchment. Adalia's foot stepped into the light of Dumbledore's office and stopped waiting for the invitation to further enter into the great wizard's presence. 

The ancient wizard, however, continued to write, successfully ignoring Adalia's efforts to gain his attention. But instead of invading his office to get a reply, Adalia simply stood where she was with her hands at her sides. She took this time to study the man whom she had not seen in many years. His hair was still white and as long as you could honestly imagine. Only the length of his white beard rivaled the length of his hair. His eyes penetrated from underneath immensely thick and attenuated eyebrows. Finally, Dumbledore set down his quill and focused his attention on Adalia. 

"Ms. Devlin." He nodded in her direction. "I see that, despite you prior wishes, you have returned to Hogwarts. You have a résumé' for me, I assume." 

Adalia flicked her wand that she'd pulled from the loose sleeves of her outfit and a piece of parchment appeared within Dumbledore's arm length. He snatched the paper out of the air with the amazing speed that Adalia wouldn't have believed it if he'd not just done it in front of her face.

"What say we just throw this résumé' out the window and do the old fashioned interview, shall we? Have a seat, please, Ms. Devlin."

Adalia sat down and Dumbledore scrutinized her. She'd changed from when he'd last seen her. Back then she'd had a perfect tan; skin that most of the girl at Hogwarts had envied. She had certainly changed her personality a bit. She seemed to be a bit self-conscious. When she had been a student, she has been extremely self-assured. All the guys wanted to date her, and all the girls wanted to be her. She had been a legendary beauty. Dumbledore noticed that, even though her skin looked weak because of the pale pallor, she still looked powerful and resolute; self-willed like the old days. He continued to study her as she fidgeted in the chair, obviously nervous. Her hair was longer now, but it was still the same ashen blonde color. She looked so fragile and helpless. Yet, Dumbledore could see the green eyes darting around the room memorizing every detail. Her eyes had not changed. They were alert and deep - assuring you that, even though she looked as if she might fall apart at any moment, she was stronger than most, and even more determined. 

"Now, Ms. Devlin, you can start by telling me what position you would like and why."

"I would like to apply for the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. I am aware that for the past six years you have had problems keeping the defense teachers. I want to try. On top of that, my main reason of applying for this position is that I want these kids to be prepared for the real world. In the real world, you won't be around to save them."

Dumbledore nodded. He made a few marks on a clear piece of parchment and then resumed his interrogation. 

"Why do you think that you qualify for this type of high position."

"You know that I completed all of my Hogwarts years with the top marks in every subject. I've taken every class, and taken two or three classes several times to make sure I fully understand the concepts."

"Yes, Ms. Devlin, I am aware that you are very bright. But, according to my resources you have been inactive for the last 17 years. That would lead me to believe that you have perhaps lost some of your ability. What exactly have you been doing for the last 17 years that would convince me to give you the teaching position."

"Dumbledore, I have been through too much in these last 15 years than I think you can handle. If you think I've deteriorated in skill, you are wrong. The last 15 years I have been in close contact with Voldemort. I believe that you are very aware of whom he is. In fact, I was his best and most treasured Death Eater because my skills of wizardry were nearly equal to him. My powers have been active…THAT I can assure you."

The confidence and calmness Adalia spoke with were intense.

"With all due respect, Ms., how do I know that you are telling the truth?"

Adalia sighed and ran a manicured hand through he pale blonde hair. 

"Dumbledore, I would never lie to you. Besides, if you do not hire me, the Council is still allowed to insert a suitable replacment. And I'm sure you remember well how that whole thing worked out. But, I assume you do need some proof, don't you?"

Dumbledore nodded and Adalia stood. Her deft and small fingers work the buttons of her blouse out of their holes and soon had unbuttoned half of her blouse. Firmly grasping both edges of the fabric, she pulled them apart, baring her chest at the old man. Dumbledore had definitely been confused until he saw the mark on her pale skin. Just to the left of her heart was a terrible sign. The mark on her skin was the mark that was feared by near everyone except for the Dark Lord himself and others that bared the mark. The mark of the Death Eaters was on her skin. It has been burned into her skin; it almost looked as though someone had used a cigarette to scorch her skin. 

Odd as the mark was on its own, there was another bizarre mark combined with the Death Eater's. It looked as if it was…a ring. Adalia sat back down, buttoning her blouse.

"I do believe you now, Adalia, but may I ask you a question?"

"That's what you usually do in an interview."

Dumbledore smiled at her sarcasm that had only improved with her age.

"What might that ring be for?" Adalia fidgeted in her chair and wrang her hands. She answered, though averting her eyes.

"The ring is symbolic of a wedding ring."

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose.

"Wedding ring? But, Voldemort is incapable of love. How could you be getting married?"

"Love?" Adalia scoffed. "Voldemort could not love if his life depended on it. He was more concerned with the fact that I would serve him," she blushed, "in any way that he wished." She cleared her throat.  
By the way she had started squirming, Dumbledore could tell that she and Voldemort had been close, if not intimate. 

"I'm sorry to say, Adalia, that if you indeed were in close contact with Voldemort, I cannot allow you to be in contact with the students."

"With all due respect, sir, but you allowed Professor Snape to teach here. If I remember correctly he was also a Death Eater." Adalia stared at him intently.

"Yes, he did, but Severus had proof that he was no longer in ANY contact with the Dark Lord." Adalia spoke no more for a moment. It seemed to Dumbledore that she was fighting a battle inside of herself.

"Well, I have proof also, Professor. Would you allow me to show you?"

"Of course, Ms. Devlin. I would be more than happy to be assured that you are no longer with the Dark Lord."

She nodded and stood once again. Her apt fingers went to work on the buttons again, and she continued to unbutton her blouse until it hung open completely. The first thing that Dumbledore noticed were the bandages that covered her stomach and breasts. Tentatively, Adalia slid the material off of her shoulders and the cloth landed in a heap on the floor. Cautiously, Adalia turned around and showed Professor Dumbledore the bandages that covered her back. They were slowly starting to turn a crimson hue. As Adalia slowly unwrapped the bandages with painful expressions on occasions, even Dumbledore had to gasp. The pallid skin of her back was surfaced with cuts and scraps that were bleeding immeasurably. Dumbledore was horrified enough. He did not need to see any more. Unfortunately, something caught his eyes before Adalia turned around. Hidden amidst the numerous scars and bleeding injuries was a message. Chiseled into her skin were the words "You are mine…whether you like it or not."

Adalia was still blushing even after she re-bandaged herself and had dressed again. She could feel Dumbledore's gaze still on her even after she had sat down.

_'I hope I shall never have to do that again.'_

Dumbledore cleared his throat and Adalia looked up, never breaking her gaze from his eyes.

"I believe that those," he coughed, "marks are proof enough. You will receive my answer in a few days. Until then, rest well and tend to those wounds vigilantly until they heal."

Adalia's cheeks turned a rose color and for an instant she looked healthy. Dumbledore instantly knew that something he had said bothered her deeply. He reflected back on his last statement and prudently asked her another question. "Adalia," he started slowly, "those wounds WILL heal, won't they."

Adalia frowned.

"No, they will not. I mean, they will come close to it, but as soon as they reach the healing peak, the burst open again. That is Voldemort's curse on me for betraying him. I will eternally bleed. See, the wounds are over three months old, yet they bleed as if you just struck them upon me."

"That is a very......." His voice trailed off as if he could not find the words to use.

"Blood replacement potions are what keep my alive. That and the chance I have of teaching these kids to fight back."

Dumbledore nodded and dismissed Adalia. She stood and bid her farewell to Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet Phoenix whom had always been her favorite companion. She passed the gargoyles and exited the school, leaving the memories behind. 

__

'I'm leaving the memories behind…for now. I can never leave them behind forever. Not even with Voldemort's help was I able to leave them. Adalia shivered despite that warm temperature as she climbed aboard the train as a muggle. _No one can help me escape him…no one. _She found her seat and watched the mountains and forest pass by her window. 


	2. The Teacher meets the BoyWhoLived

The summer had come to an end. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was filled with witches and wizards alike preparing for their classes and setting up the dormitories for the students that would soon be filing in. Most of the professors were already awaiting the students at the dining hall for Hagrid would, no doubt, have brought them all in safely. Professor McGonagall was busy ushering the new 1st years into the waiting hall. Hagrid had already brought in the students from the train, and their lugagge was in the process of being filtered in to the seperate common rooms.

Adalia fiddled with the hem of her robes as Dumbledore gave his speech to the Hogwarts students. She could feel every eye on her, no doubt wondering who she was and whether or not she'd be a better teacher than the retched Professor Umbridge. Adalia smirked.

__

'These kids don't know me, yet they are all going to have to accept me in the end. She scanned the crowd, eyes never stopping. _Just look at these kids. None of them know what awaits them out in the real world. None of them know. I shall do my best to make sure they won't have to. _Her fist unconsciously gripped her wand, ten and a quarter inches made from willow with the core of a dragon's heartstring, harder. Her eyes continued to scan the room throughout the room sorting with several of the 1st years going to Gryffindor. Adalia smiled. _Gryffindor…the legendary house of Harry Potter. I can not wait to meet him. _Finally through with her thoughts, she turned her gaze and attention over to the headmaster as he ended his speech.

"Seeing as how everyone has been sorted into their second house, what's say we eat, hmm?" 

A chorus of cheers resounded through the hall as plates of food appeared before everyone. The evening would go joyously, as always. Students mumbled and chattered throughout the course of the meal, and many shouted from table to table. It was fun to Adalia to see the kids that held their love's hand, and the children that read books while reading. Adalia had a gift; her mind was much more...curious than others. If Adalia willed it so, she could pierce into the mind of anyone. Some had managed to block her out for they could feel the gentle proding. Yet, most were never aware that she was peering deep inside their most darkest desires. There was a way that you could do the same thing with a spell, but take away Adalia's wand and she'd still manage to bring you to your knees. She peered into the minds of some of the students gazing at her. One boy from Slytherin seemed to be eying her with interest. Invading his mind hadn't been hard at all to do, and the thoughts she found their contained lust and desire - aimed at her, of all people. Adalia, needless to say, found this extremely amusing. There was one other student that Adalia had tried to penetrate. A girl was sitting at her table, eating politely, and reading a very thick book. In all of Adalia's memory there were very few people that ever did that. She extended her thoughts and pushed at the girl's barriers. Interestinly enough, Adalia's thoughts bounced back. The child's head shot up and she glanced around uneasily, setting her book down and talking to the red headed boy next to her. However, there was still a worried look on her face. _'Amazing. This girl blocked my thoughts. That's no small feat. And not only did she block me, she felt the proding...how can that be?'_

Professor McGonagall tapped her fork against the outer rim of her glass, interrupting Adalia's thoughts. All the students who had been to Hogwarts before we well aware that this meant hush. Those that were new could tell by the turn of heads. Dumbledore rose again and faced the tables filled with bright wizards and witches. He made his usual announcements about the Forbidden Forest and the 3rd floor corridor. But, he had a new announcement to make this time. It had been a very embarassing moment for Adalia.

"As I am sure you have all noticed," Dumbledore said, "Professor Umbridge has been found a replacement." There was an echo of cheers through the hall. "Your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Devlin. I'm hoping that she will be more welcomed than the last teacher." 

After a few last minute announcements, the prefects were told to take their house to the common rooms. The students filed out and soon the Great Hall was empty. _'This hall is abandoned. It mirrors my own heart.' _She gazed at the enchanted ceiling that was showing a fierce thunderstorm. _'And the ceiling shows my soul...'_ She stoud from her chair mournfully and exited the hall, eager to escape the memories that came flooding back.

Adalia entered the chamber to face her first class. Indeed, her heart was pounding full blast in her chest. Her palms were sweaty and she had begun a ritual of unceremoniously wiping them against the sides of her black Professor's robe. 

_How is it that I can face Voldemort and talk to him in an almost civil conversation, yet I'm becoming so nervous at just facing a bunch of children to teach them? _

Though she had reached the podium by now, the classroom was still full of laughter and chitchat. Adalia smirked evilly and, in her most Professor Umbridge-like voice, cleared her throat.

"HEM HEM!" 

The noise received the desired effect as heads in the classroom shot up, most with a look of complete terror on their faces. Adalia, though, noticed one girl who seemed to realize that it had been her for she was glaring at her with a small smirk on her face, not unlike that of Adalia's. Adalia gazed at the girl as the girl gazed at her. The girl was well on her way to becoming a woman; Adalia figured she was about 16. A sudden flash of recognition hit her.

_That's the girl that was reading during the meal last night. She's a peculiar one, yes she is. I couldn't enter her thoughts...how odd._

Now that most of the students had calmed down, Adalia spoke.

"Good morning, students. I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, as I am sure you've figured out. My name is Adalia Devlin, though everyone of you here will refer to me as Professor Devlin. I would like to explain a bit how I am going to run this class and I will also make it very clear to you what you will be allowed to do and what you WILL NOT be allow do."

The girl the Adalia had taken a liking to raised her hand. Adalia pointed at her.

"Yes, Miss…..?"

"Granger. Hermione Granger."

"Very well. You have a question, Ms. Granger?"

"I was just wondering if you were planning on teaching will a more hands on approach than Professor Umbridge." 

Adalia frowned, obviously displeased with the question.

"Miss Granger, what house are you in?"

Hermione looked confused.

"G-gryffindor."

"Five points from Gryffindor for asking a question that, had you put your impatience aside, would have heard the answer to, Ms. Granger. Now, would you kindly hold all of your questions until the end of my speech, please?"

Hermione blushed and nodded as a few of her classmates snickered at her. There was a boy, though, sitting next to her that seemed positively angry with Adalia. His black hair was messed up, though you could tell he'd made an effort to maintain it. His glasses did nothing for his face, but you still couldn't miss his green eyes.

"Thank you. Now as I was trying to say, I will be teaching this class in a way you have NOT experienced before. I've been informed that, indeed, your class has been very…chopped through the years. Therefore, we will be doing a review of the major defensive spells that you are supposed to already know. Once those are complete I will be teaching you the standard basics of the high skill level spells. I'm hoping to accomplish this all before Christmas, so please everyone, and do your best. Now, as for the actual style of teaching, we will have a schedule that will be somewhere along the lines of two days with wands and a day without them. I understand that you are probably all against that, but your mind, believe it or not, is just as important as your wand. So, on those days we will have "miniature" battles. Here, let me demonstrate."

Adalia flicked her wand a little stage appeared on her desk. Behind her on the wall appeared a projection screen that mirrored the playing field.

"If you look at the screen, you will see the match magnified so that you won't have to strain your eyes. Now, I need two volunteers." 

She scanned the room and chose Hermione and a blonde boy that seem to be completely arrogant. She also noticed that it happened to be the boy from the feast that had been fantasizing about her. 

"What is your name?" 

She addressed her question to the boy, and he in turn, stuck his chest out and held his chin high.

"Draco Malfoy, Professor Devlin. I am the Slytherin Quidditch Seeker. I'm also the leader of the Syltherin house, as anyone will tell you."

_Oh god. _Adalia sighed._ He's nothing but a pompous idiot!_

"That's all very well, Mr. Malfoy, but I asked for your name, not you nonexistent title that only you seem to believe. Five points from Slytherin for not listening."

Snickers once again filled the room. Draco scowled.

"Now, if you'll please take out your wands," Adalia instructed, "and set them at opposites sides of the stage. As you will notice, two figurines have appeared. Also, if you'll look at the projection screen, they look exactly like you. Now, Hermione, would you please cast the "Expelliarmus" spell on Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione looked confused.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but how do I do that without my wand?"

"Simple. Exactly as you would with it. Move your hand as if it still held the wand and cast the "Expelliarmus" at Mr. Malfoy. Everyone, focus on the projection screen please!"

All eyes were focused on the front of the room, entranced by the new method of teaching. Hermione raised her right hand in the air and pointed it at Draco.

"Expelliarmus!" 

The two figurines on the stage moved. The figurine mirroring Hermione raised it's right hand in the air and waved the wand. The Draco figurine was hit by the spell and his wand flew form his hand, landing a few centimeters away from it. There was a round of collective gasps from the students and Adalia smiled.

_At least they seem to enjoy my little invention. Mayeb this won't be as bad as I thought._

"Thank you, Hermione. Thank you, Draco. Hermione, 10 points awarded to Gryffindor for performing the spell correctly. Now, will you two please collect your wands and return to your seats."

She watched as the two sat back down. She'd come to realize that Hermione was the good girl while Draco would prove to be more bad than good. She could also see it now as they sat down next to their friends. Hermione's friends, the black haired boy and a red head, looked pleased with her. Draco's friends, on the other hand, seemed to only respect Draco or were maybe just afraid of him. 

"Does anyone have any questions now," she glanced at Hermione smiling. "or is everyone clear on what will be expected of you?"

The boy next to Hermione raised his hand.

"Yes sir. Your name is…?"

"Harry. Harry Potter"

_This boy is Harry Potter? He looks so much older than I would have expected. Though, anyone that is close to Voldemort in anyway has felt their age catch up with them. He's such a poor boy. At least Voldemort hasn't tried to kill me…yet._

"Potter? Well, Mr. Potter, what is your question?"

He leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs on top of the desk.

"Yeah. Where'd you get your experience for this? You're not another nut from the council, are you?"

Hermione gasped and punched Harry in the arm. The red head beside him had to hide his face in his hands to keep from laughing. The room seemed to tense, awaiting the punishment for such an outlandish remark.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter? I really do not think that your question is a suitable one. Perhaps we should have a conversation after class." 

The bell rang and the students filed out of the classroom with Hermione and the red head hanging behind. Harry turned to them both.

"Go on, guys. I'll see you later. Oh yeah, Ron, tell Ginny I'm sorry about the Quidditch thing."

Ron, the red head, nodded and left the room with Hermione. Adalia sat on the desk infront of Harry, facing him.

"Why'd you ask me that question Harry?"

He shrugged.

"It hasn't been the best summer and I'm not exactly so happy to be back at Hogwarts."

"Because of Voldemort being back?"

He shrugeed again.

"Look, can you just give me the detention so I can get out of here and get on my way to Divination?"

"I'm not giving you detention, Potter."

"Please!" He threw his hands into the air and set a glare on her. "Don't you think me some poor boy who can't handle himself! Don't you think I know what people say behind my backs! Well, what I hear isn't anything I'm proud of, I'll tell you that. Listen to me, ADALIA!!!" He said her first name slowly and loudly. "I don't need your pity and I don't want it. So just give me detention and let me go."

Adalia gazed at this boy. He was not the boy that she had read about. She gently tried to push into his mind, and immediately felt the heat of his anger burst out. She hadn't wanted to give him detention, but the prospect of getting to know him was very interesting.

"Fine. Detention Potter. Come to my room tonight after dinner and we'll arrange a suitable punishment." 

Harry grabbed his wand and his books and disappeared in to the hall.


End file.
